Two Little Demons
by BrokenToy13
Summary: Ever wonder who raised our two favorite demon brothers, Mephisto and Amaimon? Or what hell they caused? Let's go back in time and see what truly did happen.
1. Chapter 1: The Bath

**Hello my dear people! I've recently been obsessing over Blue Exorcist and I've always wanted to write a story about it! And I've always wondered ****_who _****raised our two favorite demons, Mephisto and Amaimon. By the way, this was actually inspired by a picture in DeviantArt that centered on Satan carrying a little Amaimon on one arm and a little Mephisto on the other. It's so damn cute! X3 Important! Mephisto and Amaimon are almost the same age here so that means more trouble for the devil!~**

**P.S.: Satan is younger(kinda...) and not so evil here! And he actually cares! (you could say a bit {lot} ooc but meh...I'm feeling in the fluffy mood)**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Blue Exorcist *sniff***

* * *

"MEPHISTO!"

A young man who looked no older than twenty-five ran after a little child with purple hair. Said child was currently leaving mud stains on the expensive ruby carpet that covered the corridors of the palace. The boy giggled and the curl that stuck out of the top of his head twitched in glee. The little black-violet tail that stuck out from behind him wagged a mile a minute.

Finally catching up to Mephisto by using his height advantage, the young man swooped the little demon off of the ground and slung him over his shoulder. And of course Mephisto didn't like that so he started screeching like a banshee. "Noooooo, daddy! I don' wanna take a bath!" Bawled the younger demon as they started walking towards the open door at the end of the hall.

Satan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. For such a small thing Mephisto sure did have a LOT of energy in him. 'No wonder the servants and lower class demons run away from him.' thought the raven as he ignored his eldest son's whining. Royal blue eyes rolled when the kid their owner was carrying screamed something about the water being evil and it wanting to kill him.

The king of Gehenna finally reached the bathroom and with the snap of black clawed fingers, the door swung close and locked itself. Inside the bathtub, a one and a half year old Amaimon looked up from his toy that was shaped like a hobgoblin and stared at his father and brother with big cerulean eyes. "Wawwy? Mepi ba' boy wight?" Asked the green haired demon as best as he could.

Satan nodded and set Mephisto down, who immediately made a dash for the door. The taller devil instinctively grabbed his son's tail and tugged on it, but not so hard in order to not hurt the younger one.

The purple haired boy froze and hung his head in defeat. He whined when he felt bigger hands lift him up before setting him down on the sink. Satan tsked at all the mud on Mephisto's jacket as he unbuttoned it. He had warned both boys, mostly Mephisto, about playing near the murky banks of the river. The mud that came from there was somehow harder to remove than any other type of mud, so it was a pain in the ass when washing it off.

Once the clothing had been removed and thrown into the dirty cloth basket, Satan picked up the sulking Mephisto and lowered him into the bathtub next to Amaimon, who was currently pretending that his hobgoblin was a sea monster rather than an earth one and making it 'attack' the little boats there. He even made noises like 'nooooo' or 'woosh' when the toy smacked a boat.

Mephisto's tail immediately wrapped around his father's arm, wrinkling the perfectly ironed black sleeve of the shirt the older demon wore. Fearful lime-green stared pleadingly into royal blue. Satan _almost _fell for it had it not been for Amaimon's sudden sneeze that had distracted him. With one hand, he reached for the soap and rag that layed on the edge of the tub while the other, the one that had his eldest tail wrapped around it, abstenmindly scratched behind his son's ear.

It soon had the effect he desired. The tail loosened up its hold before sliding back into the water as its four year owner purred like a feline at the scratches.

Retrieving his hand, Satan lathered up the cloth, set the bar down, and gently started rubbing his younger child's back. Amaimon's little green tail wagged under the water, creating little swirls as the liquid rose in a spiral way to the surface.

The older demon squeezed the cloth over Amaimon's head. Soapy foam excess fell onto the little green spike of hair underneath it, making it look like a snow-capped mountain. Mephisto seemed to notice this and giggled.

The toddler noticed his aniue laughing, and not knowing at what was so funny, he also broke out into giggles.

Shaking his head and trying to hide a smile, the king of Gehenna ran his fingers through the green hair. Once he was finished, he gently grabbed the green tail of Amaimon and scrubbed it. The little demon started purring.

When he was finished with the green haired child, he moved on to Mephisto. Other than the occasional splash and giggle, the rest of the bath went by smoothly.

Satan rolled up his sleeve and reached into the tub. He pulled the chain that was connected to a small plug and the little thing popped out of the drain. Bubbly water raced down the drain with a series of gurgles. Both now clean children giggled at the sounds.

The devil shook his head and pulled out two white towels from the cabinet. He unfolded one and wrapped it around Mephisto before pulling him out. The little four year old wrapped the towel more tightly around him as the cold air hit his wet skin. Lime-green eyes watched as the older demon pulled out their owner's little brother from the tub with the towel already around him.

Satan carried the little toddler on one arm and unlocked the door with the other. He opened it and turned back to Mephisto, extending his now free arm. The child took it as an invitation and ran over to his father, snuggling up against him as the elder's hand rested on his shoulder. The king of Gehenna lead his son out of the bathroom and into the hall.

As they walked to the brothers' shared room, Mephisto and Amaimon suddenly yawned in unison, revealing little underdeveloped fangs. "It's straight to bed with you two once your dressed," stated their father. The only reply he got was a sleepy "Yes wawwy" from Amaimon and a nod from Mephisto.

He waved his hand from its spot on Mephisto's shoulder once they reached the room. The door obediently opened before closing behind them as they crossed it.

Satan walked over to the single bed that was wide enough for two grown adults to sleep in and set down Amaimon on top of it. Mephisto slowly hopped on it.

Both demons watched through half lidded eyes as their father took out their sleeping cloth from the drawer and bring it over to the bed where he layed it out.

The king picked up Amaimon first and unwrapped the towel that was draped over him. He gently dried the toddler's hair with it before setting it aside. Picking up the laid out diaper, Satan strapped it around the little demon's waist. Finally, he grabbed the kiddie sized red shirt that had a little sleeping hobgoblin in its front and pulled it over the green haired child's head.

Now that Amaimon was dressed, Satan placed him at the centre of the sheets, were he started nodding off. He patted the edge of the bed and Mephisto yawned as he crawled over.

The older demon dried the purple hair as well and slipped on the four year old's undergarments. A white pair of shorts and long sleeved shirt soon followed suit.

Once his children were dressed, the raven pulled back the red sheets and tucked both younger demons in. The two young ones almost nodded off immediately when their heads touched the pillow. Instead, Mephisto and Amaimon yawned once again in unison as they snuggled together. Their tails moved sluggishly under the covers as well when they wrapped around one another.

Satan shook his head and with a smile, he started to walk to the door but mumbles from the direction of the bed made him pause.

"Nigh' wawwy."

"G'nigh' daddy."

Royal blue eyes glanced at the bed with a surprised look in them before their owner whispered back,"Night boys."

And with that, he parted, leaving behind two blissfully sleeping demons in bed.

* * *

**P.S.: Sorry if its extremely OOC but this WAS a request before from a 'friend' and I don't know wether to continue this or not. I wasn't even sure if I should post it since this things old. *sighs* Well, hope you enjoy and if you've got time, spare a comment, yes?**


	2. Chapter 2: The Forest

**Allo's people! Thank you for the reviews! And I'm sorry if this is late but I've been brain dead for ideas lately but it has finally gone away! Btw, I'm making Gehenna look a bit more like Assiah for the sake of the story. Anyway, ONWARD TO THE ADVENTURES!**

**Disclaimer:...if I ever own this, then I wouldn't be writing this story but instead I would be making this happen.**

* * *

The next day, two little demons awoke at the same time. One tried to go back to the realm of sleep, but the other wouldn't let him.

"Come on, Amai! Le's go!" Whined Mephisto. He tried to get up, but his brother's tail was wrapped around his own, so that forbid him from moving to much.

Little Amaimon shook his head and stated in a half asleep voice, "Wawwy won' like it."

"I'll give you a lolly if you come, _ja?" _

And faster than the amount of time it would take you to say 'Good day', Amaimon was up and ready to go. When he was about to roll to the edge of the bed, however, Mephisto grabbed his little arm and pulled him down. Confused, the little green haired demon was about to voice his complaints, but he was cut off by Mephisto hissing, "Pretend you're sleepin'!"

And just as the demons closed their eyes did the door open silently. A maid walked in nervously and almost spilled the food platter she was carrying. "Young Masters? Are you awake?" She called. Receiving no reply, she sighed in relief before screeching like a banshee when a little hobgoblin raced by her legs.

The two 'sleeping' demons 'awoke' with a start and bolted upright in bed. "Wha's goin' on?" Asked Mephisto. His reply was a hobgoblin pouncing on him.

"Be'emot'!" Squealed Amaimon. The little hobgoblin looked up from licking Mephisto's face, much to the pleasure of said boy, and barked as it scrambled over the bed to the little green haired demon.

Sitting up with his face contorted in annoyance, Mephisto noticed that the maid was gone and Behemoth had left stains all over the room. The little demon sighed and muttered, _"So viel für eine ruhige Flucht."_

Petting a now tranquil hobgoblin, Amaimon scolded, "English, aniue." An annoyed look was his answer, which he promptly ignored.

Mephisto shook his head and slipped out of the covers, unwrapping his tail from Amaimon's in the process. He padded over to the drawer beside the bed and grabbed a small towel that was left there by one of the servants. Wipping his face clean from Behemoth's saliva, Mephisto called his little brother , "Come on, Amai! Le's go befo'e daddy wakes up!"

Nodding his understanding, Amaimon slipped out of bed with Behemoth and landed unsteadly on his feet. Mephisto placed the towel back in place and walked over to his little brother. Grabbing his hand, the older boy helped the younger one steady himself. Soon enough, both little demons walked out of their room with a bouncing hobgoblin at their feet.

Once they were out in the hall, Mephisto and Amaimon trotted through the corridors until they reached the kitchen. Both snaked their way through the room and eventually got to the door that led outside. Standing in his tip-toes, Mephisto turned the knob. Both brothers raced outside, followed closely by a happy Behemoth.

Amaimon plopped down on the grassy soil with his familiar, watching Mephisto twirl in place before falling down on his back. Both boys stayed like that for a while, listening to the buzzes of the Chuchi as they flew around in the trees or the squeals of the Greenmen as they moved about in the plants. Occasionally, Behemoth growled playfully at a blade of swaying grass as if though challenging it to a battle.

"Aniue," whispered Amaimon over the sounds of the greenery around them.

"Yeah?" Called out the still laying down Mephisto. Hearing no reply, the little demon rolled over on his stomach and wagged his tail in a bored fashion. Said tail shown a dark purple color as the sun's rays bounced off it.

Lime-green eyes stared at cerulean blue. And in unison, both little ones broke out into giggles. "Wha' we're we gonn' do, Mepi?" Asked the little Earth King in between giggles.

"I-I forgot," laughed the older boy. Both eventually calmed down after a few minutes, but they still giggled every now and then. Suddenly, an idea crossed Mephisto's mischievous mind. Turning to the other boy with a face filled with excitement, he squeaked, "Le's go to the for'st, Amai!"

The green haired demon nodded in glee. Sitting up, Mephisto concentrated and squeezed his eyes shut. Soon enough, a small _poof _was heard besides the two demons and hobgoblin. Opening his eyes, Mephisto looked proudly at the Salamander he had managed to summon.

Amaimon stared in amazement at the demonic lizard like creature, his little mouth hanging open. "'Ow you do tha', Mepi?" He asked his brother.

"Father's teachin' me how to summon," beamed the green eyed child. He scrambled up and trotted over to the Salamander. The lower demon kneeled down obediently as Mephisto climbed on its back as if it were a horse. He turned to Amaimon and motioned for him to do the same.

The toddler stood up and wadded over to the Salamander with his familiar following closely behind. Mephisto helped the younger one get on the demon and sat him in front of himself. Behemoth, being the tiny little hobgoblin he was, squeezed through the space between his tamer's chest and the Salamander's neck. When he was in place, the tiny demon rested against Amaimon as the little child wrapped his arms around the tinier body.

Mephisto gently grabbed the Salamander's dragon like whiskers as makeshift reins and tugged on them. The lower demon instantly broke out into a slow and steady trot. Soon enough, they reached the forest and entered it without hesitation. The sounds of wild life were louder in there. Chuchi flew in packs, Byakkos raced through the forest ground, and Bariyons littered the edges of the path. Amaimon giggled at the scowling or raging faces the possessed rocks had.

They finally came into a clearing where the sun shone brightly. Mephisto once again tugged on the whiskers in his hands and the Salamander came to a stop. It kneeled down on the warm grass and allowed its riders to climb off its back.

Behemoth was the first one to jump off of the Salamander, followed closely by Amaimon. Both tamer and familiar landed on the grass with two small thuds. Tsking, Mephisto got off the demon he summoned and padded over to the two now rolling earth demons.

"Wha' do we do now?"

"Ah won' know," replied the still rolling Amaimon.

The older demon thought hard, and soon enough an idea came to mind. "How 'bout hide-and-seek?" He asked gleefully.

"Ok!" Came the chirped reply.

"I coun' _und_ you hide," instructed the purple haired demon. With that, he turned and stalked to the closest tree. As he walked to the edge of the clearing, two little Greenmen jumped from a tree and each landed on one of Mephisto's shoulders.

_"Squeee~"_

The little demon giggled as he reached the tree, "You wanna play too?" Nods and more squeals were his answer. Closing his eyes and tilting his head back, Mephisto started to count. _"Eins, zwei, drei..."_

_"...achtundvierzig, neunundvierzig, und fünfzig! _Ready o' not here I come!"

Whirling around to look back at the clearing, green eyes scanned the place. All they saw were a pair of curious Byakkos scampering about and a resting Salamander. Head tilted in confusion, the older demon's bare feet padded on the cool soil as he walked slowly around the clearing.

When he was about to go further into the forest, the little Greenmen on his shoulders squeaked and pointed behind him. But just as he was about to turn, a tiny body crashed against his back and knocked him over.

"Ah win!" Came a happy cry.

Sitting up when the pressure on his back was removed, Mephisto sat up, turned around, and saw Amaimon sitting in the middle of the clearing (where the grass was rather tall) completely camouflaged by the green blades.

"H-How?" Stuttered Mephisto with both Greenmen on his shoulders squeaking in confusion. Amaimon simply pointed at his green hair before curling up in a ball. And if Mephisto hadn't known that his brother was sitting there, he would've overlooked the place and think that it was another cluster of grass or something.

Behemoth, who was the one that tackled the older demon, scampered over to Amaimon as the latter uncurled and sat straight. 'Tricky little brother,' thought Mephisto with a pout on his face. Behind him, his tail flicked back and forth like a pendulum.

The Salamander that was resting at the edge of the clearing stood up and crawled over to the duo. 'Young Master? Do I have permission to leave?' It asked Mephisto.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sure," waved the smaller demon. With a bow, the lower demon left and disappeared into the forest. "Aniue," whispered Anaimon.

"Wha'?"

"'Ow are we goin' to ge' back?"

_"...scheiße."_

"Tha's a ba' wor' Aniue!"

Before the older could reply, their demon ears perked up at the sound of running. Both demons quickly crawled over to each other and huddled together in fear when a white wolf encased in flames jumped into the clearing.

Blue eyes stared at the trembling duo before the flaming animal growled out, "What were you two thinking?"

Sensing the tense mood, Behemoth and the two Greenmen disappeared in clouds of white smoke, leaving the little demons alone with their father.

"Sowwy wawwy," whispered Anaimon with tears pooling in his eyes. Mephisto held the tinier demon closer and nodded quickly, fear and panic etched on his face.

Satan breathed in deeply and sighed, causing the blue flames around him to die down a little bit. The wolf then trotted over to the scared children, who cowered back.

Walking around the children until he was behind them, Satan laid down and curled himself around the two. A bushy, flaming white tail wagged in the air in front of the kids before sliding it against their necks. Both little demons giggled at the ticklish feeling it brought.

The king of Gehenna licked both of his sons cheeks, who were now laying on him, and scolded, "Next time you plan to run off like that tell me first. Do you know how desperate I was?"

"Sowwy," mumbled Amaimon again. A simple nod from the other young demon was the only acknowledgement he got. With a sigh, Satan laid his head down on his flaming paws and closed his eyes.

Soon enough, soft snores and slow breathing filled the air, mixing with the quiet crackling of the blue fire and the buzzes of the wildlife around them. Chuckling at his children's laziness, the devil slowed his own breathing and eventually followed the other younger demons to the sweet realm that was called sleep.

* * *

**HAHAHAHA! I should be working on my other story right now but whatever. Btw if you guys want to see something in particular happen or have some good idea, don't be afraid to say it! Write in the reviews or PM me! And I could really use some ideas since the fluffy factory in my head seems to have shut down... Meh but still. Hope you enjoyed this AND HAPPY NEW YEARS! **


End file.
